


The Gamete Indeterminacy: The Soundtrack

by xmarisolx



Series: Marisol's Shamy 'Verse [4]
Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Amy Winehouse - Freeform, Barenaked Ladies, Bonus Material, Coldplay, Darryl Worley, Dave Matthews Band - Freeform, F/M, Fanmix, KT Tunstall, Lifehouse, The Killers - Freeform, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmarisolx/pseuds/xmarisolx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the soundtrack to <i>The Gamete Indeterminacy</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gamete Indeterminacy: The Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

> The song number indicates the chapter that the song corresponds to.

  
     

**LISTEN TO THE SOUNDTRACK[HERE](http://open.spotify.com/user/1234353724/playlist/1lhM1Ap35nEkG3uMYwBIXR).**

**00\. Paradise - Coldplay _(Amy)_**

_When she was just a girl_   
_She expected the world_   
_But it flew away from her reach_   
_So she ran away in her sleep_

_And dreamed of paradise_

**03\. To Know Him is to Love Him **\- Amy Winehouse**   _(Amy)_**

_To know know know him_   
_Is to love love love him_   
_And I do, I really do, and I do_

_Why can’t he see?_   
_How blind can he be?_   
_Someday he’ll see_   
_That he was meant for me_

**12\. Good Day to Run - Darryl Worley _(Sheldon & Amy)_**

_It was written in the sky today_   
_By the morning sun_   
_And it sure looks like a good day to run_

_Wide open down a two lane highway_   
_It’s about time that some things went my way_   
_Throwing troubles out to the wind_   
_And I’m praying that they never catch up again_

**13\. Another Postcard - Barenaked Ladies (Amy & Sheldon)**

_Some chimps in swimsuits, some chimps are swinging from a vine_   
_Some chimps in jackboots, some chimps that wish they could be mine_   
_Starsky and Hutch chimps, a chimp who’s sitting on the can_   
_A pair of Dutch chimps who send their love from Amsterdam_

**16\. Human - The Killers (Sheldon)**

_I did my best to notice_   
_When the call came down the line_   
_Up to the platform of surrender_   
_I was brought but I was kind_   
_And sometimes I get nervous_   
_When I see an open door_   
_Close your eyes, clear your heart_   
_Cut the cord_   
  
_Are we human?_

**20.1. Heal Over - KT Tunstall _(Penny & Amy)_**

_It isn’t very difficult to see why_   
_You are the way you are_   
_Doesn’t take a genius to realise_   
_That sometimes life is hard_

_It’s gonna take time_   
_But you’ll just have to wait_   
_You’re gonna be fine_   
_But in the meantime_

_Come over here lady_   
_Let me wipe your tears away_

**20.2. The Best of What’s Around - Dave Matthew’s Band _(Sheldon & Amy)_**

_Well she ran up into the light surprised_  
 _Her arms are open_  
 _Her mind’s eye is_  
  
 _Seeing things from a_  
 _Better side than most can dream_  
 _On a clearer road I feel_  
 _Oh you could say she’s safe_  
  
 _Whatever tears at her_  
 _Whatever holds her down_  
 _And if nothing can be done_  
 _She’ll make the best of what’s around_  

**23 - Storm - Lifehouse _(Sheldon)_**

_I know you didn’t bring me out here to drown_   
_So why am I ten feet under and upside down_   
_Barely surviving has become my purpose_   
_Because I’m so used to living underneath the surface_

_If I could just see you_   
_Everything would be all right If I’d see you_   
_This darkness would turn to light_

**24.1 - The Scientist - Coldplay _(Sheldon)_**

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_   
_Pulling the puzzles apart_   
_Questions of science, science and progress_   
_Do not speak as loud as my heart_   
_And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_   
_Oh and I rush to the start_

_Running in circles, chasing our tails_   
_Coming back as we are_   
_Nobody said it was easy_   
_Oh it’s such a shame for us to part_   
_Nobody said it was easy_   
_No one ever said it would be so hard_   
_I’m going back to the start_

**24.2 - Estoy Enamorado - Thalia ft. Pedro Capo _(Shamy)_**

_Estoy enamorado, y tu amor me hace grande_   
_Estoy enamorado, y que bien, que bien me hace amarte_

**25 - Get Happy/Happy Days Are Hear Again _(Shamy)_**

_Forget your troubles (Happy days)_   
_And just get happy (Are here again)_   
_You better chase all your blues away (The skies above are clear again)_   
_Shout Hallelujah (So let’s sing a song)_   
_And just get happy (Of cheer again)_   
  
_Happy times (Happy times)_   
_Happy nights (Happy nights)_   
_Happy days are here again!_

 

**LISTEN TO THE SOUNDTRACK[HERE](http://open.spotify.com/user/1234353724/playlist/1lhM1Ap35nEkG3uMYwBIXR).**


End file.
